Dardin
'Dardin '''is a military city with a strong dwarven heritage based in Oppidan. About Those who enter Dardin must identify their race. Elves and other fey-looking races are given tree-pendants to wear while inside city limits in order to identify themselves as visitors or tourists. The reason for the seemingly racist law is to keep drunken dwarves from believing their favorite taverns or hangouts are being invaded or ambushed by elves. For a very long time, no elves were allowed into Dardin at all, but those laws slackened in 695 PR a few years after The Oppidan War. Being heavy on dwarven culture, almost everyone in Dardin is a heavy drinker, and taverns line almost every corner. They work hard, and they play hard. Architecture in Dardin is utilitarian. There are many warehouses and lumberyards found here, as they are in a seemingly never-ending industrial revolution. Specialties In Oppidan, Dardin was considered to have the best * Mounts * Siege Equipment * Religious Freedom * Burials * Laborer Rental Service (Lackeys) * Undersea exploration equipment * Arenas * War power * Lumber Notable Locations * ''The Frothy Coast Inn, a local tavern not stranger to shady dealings * Dardin Arena and the Oppidan Games ** Originally known as the Dardin Games, the Oppidan Games are a series of athletic and martial challenges taken on by individuals in an arena of spectators. They are famous in the Oppidan peninsula, and often times the cities of Oppidan will finance a specific champion to represent their city in the competition alongside many freelance champions. ** Silence-Monkey was the champion of the Dardin Games in 691 PR. Narrowinch the Gnome was the champion two years in a row (a feat never seen before or since) in 679 and 680 PR. Benny the Bard was the Dardin Games champion in 693 PR. * Labor Camps ** As Dardin was arresting significantly more and more people as laws tightened, they found a way to turn the crimes into a money maker. By setting up labor camps on a small island off the coast, Dardin was able to rent out the laborers to other cities in Oppidan for various reasons. Lunas bought laborers for protection, Granite bought them as adventuring expendables, and Mila Perturb bought them specifically to test experiments on. The labor camps ended when the Dardin prison house was destroyed in 693 PR thanks to the combined efforts of Competence, SotS, and Brynhild Skaldmier. * Dardin Prisonhouse * The Solitary Dwarves Guild * Dardin Worshipping Center * Submarine Research Facility * The Pteris Clan Hall The Collectors A cult-like group of money-lenders and service providers, the Collectors work out of Dardin with stern faces and heavy pockets. Their prices are steep, but are typically halved if the needy are worthy to take on a position within the organization as a Collector. They refer to their services as "Miracles" or "Protections" that must be repaid. The costs of resurrection services can be seen below. * Raise dead - Costs 50,000 GP * Resurrection - Costs 100,000 GP * True Resurrection - Costs 25,000,000 GP Category:Pteris